


Dead ends never were so sweet

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere 2p canada, all rights to the owners, i don't own anything by hetaila, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: You’ve been living in your fathers cabin for a little over a year now. Life was easy and slow, your neighbor James coming over for visits every few days. Seeing him like a best friend you tell him about a man you met in town, then he changes.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I am back at it with another story line.... Man i suck! Anyways i hope you like it and please let me know if yo see any mistakes.

The evening was cool, but warm at the same time. You sighed as you leaned back on your deck chair, the smell of autumn hung in the air. “Almost Halloween…” You remarked to no one, but a small smile crept onto your face, as your thoughts went to the candies you can get for half price. The crunching of leaves pulled you out of your thoughts, whipping your head in the direction of the noise you saw James, walking towards your house. You waved to him as he approached you. “Hey, James! What are you doing here so late?”

 

“Just out for a walk, nice night isn’t it.” He walked up the steps to your deck, taking the seat directly in front of you. Smiling happily at your now old friend, you offer him a sip of your coffee which he gladly accepted.

 

“How long are you staying for?” He put the mug down, leaving only a bit left, his face serious as he spoke.

 

“How long would you like me to stay.” Now you knew he was just kidding, but at the same time, you had a funny feeling that if you said something like; till morning. He’d agree. Brushing that nagging feeling aside you smiled as you picked up the almost empty mug.

 

“As long as you like… Do you want another cup?” Not giving him a chance to protest, you walked inside your home, leaving the door wide open for him. You could have sworn, you heard him say ‘forever then.” You giggled at the thought of him saying anything like that. Once you got to your kitchen, you grabbed another mug from the cupboard. You grinned when you saw the familiar design of a mermaid.  _ Man, that brings me back… I wonder how Randa is doing at the cafe’ anyway? _ The feeling of James hand on your shoulder broke you out of your thoughts as he took the mug in his hand. His body was pressed into you, effectively trapping you in the corner, letting out a nervous giggle, you gave him a playful push. “Geez, you have to watch out for my personal space.”

 

He moved out of your way only to grab you by your wrist. He yanked you forward, as he scanned your arm. His eyes widened at the sight of mikes number, he let out a low grumble before catching your gaze. “What is this.”

 

You’ve never been scared of him, but right now, you felt like a trapped rabbit about to be killed by a wolf. His eyes bore into as he waited for a reply. Your voice was soft, almost unsure as you spoke. “i-I got mikes number… h-he works at the supermarket in town.” You let out another nervous giggle as you tried to give him a playful smile, tugging your hand sightly. “You look really scary right now, almost like a mother who caught her kid doing something wrong. Heh… Um, James?”

 

He kept staring at you for a few more moments, his eyes empty and cold. He looked completely different from the normal James. You waved your other hand in front of his face, finally gaining his attention. He seemed to be normal again, but you could tell his smile was strained. Feeling weirded out, you were now on guard, but not enough to force him out. Once he let go of you he took a deep breath in before turning towards the coffee maker. “y/n… I’ll make the coffees, so why don’t you tell me how you and mike started liking each other.”

 

_ Why did he say mikes name like that? Does he not like him? _ Making a mental note to ask him later, you take a seat at the kitchen island. “Um, yeah… okay. We started talking a month ago, and we just kinda clicked.” James froze momentarily as he prepared the coffees, at seeing this, you focused on his back. For some reason or another, you could tell he was getting angry. “Are you okay?”

 

James turned around with both mugs, handing you, yours with vigor. He seemed to be back to normal again, staring for a moment longer you take a large sip of your drink. His smile grew as he watched you.  _ This tastes bitter. _ You tried to put the drink down to ask him if he added two teaspoons of sugar, but just as you were about to he grabbed the bottom of the mug and the top of your head, forcing you to chug the rest of the coffee. Once it was finally empty he let you go. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!”

 

“Can’t have you wasting good coffee.”

 

“Look, I don’t know what is wrong with you today, but I don’t want to deal with it!” Standing up you gesture for him to leave. “You can come back when your back to normal!” His face was completely unreadable as he walked around the kitchen island. Once he was beside you, he sighed. 

 

“Couldn’t even wait ten minutes.”

 

“What?” He grabbed your arm, twisting you around into a choke hold. You started to claw his arms, as you tried to wiggle out of his grip to no avail. Just as your vision started to go black, you could hear him talk about you, how you were meant to be together, how you must have noticed and this was all just a desperate call for his attention. You couldn’t see anymore, arms falling limp as you slipped into unconsciousness.       



	2. the white rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything that doesn't make sense, let me know. Oh, and grammar mistakes to. Thanks and enjoy!

Something warm on your face woke you. To your surprise it was a bear licking your face, you barely managed to bite down your terrified scream. _ Bears attack when the person screams right! Fuck! WHY IS THERE A BEAR! _ The bear's eyes met yours and at that moment you saw your life flash before your eyes. Just as you finished imaging the pain of its teeth ripping into your flesh, the bear stood on its back legs and made a strange sound. Kinda like cooing… Anyways, it looked to be calling something. Your eyes scanned the room that you were in. Was it your room? But a few things were different. Like the many, many trinkets around the room. The hockey sticks everywhere and the pictures of you, everywhere. James walked around a corner with a pleased smile on his face before it deadpanned.

 

“How’d you sleep?” You were in shock so of course, you didn’t answer. He chuckled as he came closer, gently grabbing you by the chin, forcing you to make eye contact. “You know, I never wanted to use force… If you had just waited for ten minutes…” He let out a long-winded sigh before letting you go, he then turned to the bear and patted him on the head. “Good job.” He looked over to you again as if waiting for something.

 

“WHA-” You were cut off by your stomach growling. Your face flushed in embarrassment before you glared at him. “How long was I out for!” You demanded. He let out another long sigh as he turned to walk out the door. “Hey answer me!” He didn’t, but you did discover that you weren’t in fact tied up, but your body was stiff from sleeping in an odd position. As you stood, your back gave out an audible crack before you followed them. Once you left the room, you recognized James kitchen. You glanced behind you and for the first time, you realized just why he wouldn’t let you see his storage room. You crossed your arms as you glaze daggers at him, James continued to move about grabbing bread, eggs, and juice. He then started to cook which took you by surprise.  _ Didn’t he kidnap me? Shouldn’t he be… killing me or something? _ The bear glanced over to you making that same odd sound which caught James attention.

 

He spoke without turning around. “Yes, I know she's there.” The bear made yet another sound, seeming to talk with James. “No, she doesn’t need to be tied up…” He cast a glance over to you then. “Do you?”  _ WHAT!  _ Now you were just straight up confused, staring dumbly at him as he shook his head before plating everything and making a gesture for you to come over. He handed you an empty plate and started to pile food on it without your say so. He then poured you a glass of juice before serving himself. It was strange how oddly normal it was, if you didn’t remember being kidnapped you were sure you would have thought this was a normal afternoon. After taking a small bite out of the eggs you sighed happily, even if he took you against your will, he still was an amazing cook. James gave you a lazy grin before he started to eat.

 

Once you finished you remembered that you should be trying to run away, almost as if on cue, James slammed his cup on the wooden table. “Y/n, you can’t leave the house. The phone line is cut and no one will come looking for you.” Shocked by his bluntness and the information you stared dumbly once again before coughing.

 

“Wh-what! Why wouldn’t people come looking for me?” You demanded, to which he smiled brightly.

 

“I sent text messages to everyone on your phone that you’ll be leaving on a vacation and won’t be back for a while.”

 

“Okay… but you know that that doesn’t sound like something I’d do right?” He nodded his head as he moved slightly, getting more comfortable before speaking again.  

 

“That's why I sent a stressed out text message to your close friends and family.” you felt your mouth open and close before you could even process what he had said. _ How long did he have this planned? _ He gave you a wave. “I have had this planned out for a long time, though I wasn’t gonna use it unless you forced me to.”

 

“I didn’t force you to kidnap me!” He shrugged as he got up, taking the plates with him to the sink. After a few moments, he looked to the bear who was sitting politely by the front door.

 

“Don’t let her leave, but don’t hurt her too much if she tries.” The bear gave out a soft growl as James looked back at you with a sad smile. “I put traps in the wood if you did get away… I’ll be back tonight so please behave.” He seemed to want to say something else but thought better of it because he turned around, grabbed his coat and left. Leaving you alone with a bear in his house. What were you going to do now?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts!?


	3. Hummm

Honestly you wanted to run and get away, though the big ass bear was keeping you away from the doors and windows so you gave up quickly. At some point in that span of time you fell asleep. When you did finally wake up it was to a sleepy looking James and a bloodlyed man. “Morning y/n, just wondering if this is the guy or not?” Stiffening in confusion and shock you stared for a moment or two like a deer in the headlights. “Y/n.” It was a demand now. More blood dropped from the man as he shook him lightly in front of you.

 

”n-no.” Voice breaking at the sudden turn of events, he smiled softly. The man grunted in pain as James lazily tosses him towards the bear, voice cool.

 

”take it outside before eating.” The bear followed orders and you didn’t move an inch until it was out of view. Once it was gone though, you spoke up.

 

”James! What the hell happend! Why are you doing this?!” He sighed as he blinked before walking to the kitchen and shuffling around. “Why are you looking for the guy I like?” The cup he was holding broke, his head turning to meet your gaze as his bleeds. 

 

“Shouldn’t that be obvious at this point?” You shook your head as tears burned behind your eyes.

 

”it’s really not. Are you mad at me cause you like me? Do you hate me? I don’t fucking know James!” He frowned a bit at your curse word before tapping the counter with his hand. 

 

“I dropped hints for years. You just igorned my hints though.” Laughing at his words cause him to let out a deep sigh as he turned to treat the wound. 

 

“What! You mean your questions about hanging out? The can I stay longer questions!” You knew you needed to stay on his good side, specially since he literally just killed a man! James didn’t say anything as you felt the  frustration increase. “James... look at me.” You somehow managed to get your tone to stay calm as you spoke softly. He hummed in reply. “That was what friends say to each other, if you wanted a relationship you should have just asked me out.” He froze, water running on his hand for a long moment before he turned to face you. Water still running.

 

”It didn’t matter. All you care about is mike.” His eyes narrowed in contempt. 

 

“Mike...” you wondered if this could work or not. Still this was probably your best shot. “I lied about mike...” his eyes opened in confusion as you contained your fear and hope. “I just wanted to seem desirable, I mean I haven’t really dated and I’m starting to feel like a loser outcast...” you sighed deeply as James let out a chuckle. 

 

“I know you. I know when you’re lying to me.” With that he igorned you and finished dressing his wound. Once done he walked over to you, hand roughly grabbing your chin before kissing you harshly. It took your breath away but couldn’t have lasted more than a minute. “I’ll find mike, once he’s gone you’ll be free to love me.” You felt sick thinking about mike ending up the same way as the bear food man.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts?


End file.
